


The shy kid and the glitter boy

by Malecalltheway



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecalltheway/pseuds/Malecalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is the shy kid, but when his sister Izzy throws a party and invites her best friend Magnus Bane. When they meet, will Alec come out of the closet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, please enjoy :)

Alec was kind of angry his sister Izzy was throwing a party and was forcing him to go to it. Their parents were out of town so Izzy thought it would be best to throw the party at the house since it was big enough to hold a lot... a lot of people in the home. Alec was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black pair of boots. Alec wasn't in the mood to dress up but then again this is what he always wore and wasn't ashamed in that. When he went downstairs he instantly heard the music and looked to see his adoptive brother Jace, his little sister Izzy, Jace's girlfriend Clary, and Izzy's boyfriend Simon.

"Mom and dad would kill you if they saw this" Alec was trying to talk her out of it but talking to Izzy was like a brick wall, there was no getting through to her.

"Alec enough, we're having the party" Izzy said before walking towards the door that was being knocked on. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen where the alcohol was. Alec began to drink some beer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not that long after that did the party begin and there was a lot of teenagers in his home. Alec sat in the corner nursing his beer, he didn't want to be bothered by anyone so he decided this was the best place to hide right now. He was doing perfectly fine being alone before Alec was interrupted by his little sister being followed by some guy who looked like he bathed his face in glitter.

"What Izzy?"

"I wanted to introduce you to my best friend from my fashion class. This is Magnus Bane" Izzy introduced her best friend to her brother.

"Nice to meet you Alec" Magnus smirked.

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Izzy" was all Magnus said.

"Have fun!" Izzy then left the two boys to stare at one another. Alec had to admit that Magnus was highly attractive, when Magnus licked his lips, Alec wanted to bite that tongue off.... Wait what?! Was Alec... crushing on this guy? No! They just met. That couldn't happen.


	2. Malec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the second chapter!!! Its a little longer then the first one but I really hope you enjoy!!

Alec and Magnus just stood there looking at one another, Alec could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, he liked this guy already but he would never ever admit it to somebody.

"So you're the famous Alec, Izzy talks about constantly."

"Uh. Yeah I guess so" Alec nodded, he wanted to just crawl in a hole and die right about now but he wasn't going to do that. Well at least not yet, he would see how the rest of this conversation would play out first.

"I see, you don't look boring" Magnus stated as he looked Alec over.

"Wow, thanks Izzy" he mumbled under his breath, but Magnus heard it and began laughing at his comment. Magnus thought that Alec was highly attractive and couldn't help what came out of his mouth next.

"Don't worry, I think you're gorgeous." Alec's heart stopped and he looked right into Magnus's eyes.

"I need another beer" he said before he practically ran off towards the direction of the kitchen. When Alec got there he saw a few teens making out here and there and couldn't help but roll his eyes. He sighed and grabbed another beer before going out the back door to his backyard. There was a treehouse in the back and he decided that he would hide up there. When he got to the ladder he heard a chuckle. Alec turned to see Magnus.

"Running away from me I see."

"No! Its not that, I just really don't like parties" Alec explained. He didn't like being in big crowds no matter how many times Izzy or Jace dragged him out there.

"I see" Magnus nodded. "Mind if I join?" He pointed towards the tree house.

"Not at all" Alec said before he began to climb the ladder with his beer in his hand. When he got to the door, he grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He climbed inside with Magnus hot on his tail. Magnus closed the door and Alec locked it from the inside. Alec loved his privacy and Magnus could tell that just by looking at him.

"Is this yours?"

"Yeah, my father built it for me when I was five, I always come up here to escape from the world" Alec explained to Magnus.

"Well its a great place to hide" Magnus said as he looked around the tree house, he could tell that this was Alec's "Lair" because it basically screamed Alec no matter what anyone said about it. Magnus took a swig of his beer and watched as Alec did the same.

"So you know Izzy from school?"

"Yeah, we're partners in our fashion class. She's fun to hang out with but I bet you're more fun" Magnus flirted.

"No I'm not" Alec quickly denied.

"I bet you are" Magnus got closer so they were nose to nose. Alec's breath hitched and before Alec could process Magnus's words, Magnus pulled away and laid down on his back to stare at the ceiling. He patted the spot next to him for Alec and Alec took a few moments before he obliged and joined Magnus. Magnus couldn't help but want to get to know Alec more, the other boy seemed highly interesting and there was going to be nothing in the way of stopping Magnus from getting to know Alec.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Alec woke up in his tree house, he remembered all of last night and how he ended up falling asleep with Magnus next to him. Alec looked to his left and saw that Magnus was no longer there, but there was a piece of paper in the place where he laid down the night before. Alec picked it up, and it read:

Alec,  
I had a great time and hope we can catch up soon ;)  
-Magnus

At the bottom of the paper was Magnus's number and Alec couldn't help but have a blush rush to his face. He couldn't believe that just knowing this guy for just one night that he had this much effect on Alec. The dark haired boy sighed and stuffed the paper into his pocket and opened the door to his treehouse.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus sat on his couch looking at his phone, he couldn't believe that a boy he had just met had this much effect on him. Magnus sighed but jumped when he heard the buzzer to his apartment go off. He got up and pressed the button.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MAGNUS BANE?!"

"Its me you idiot" he heard his best friend Tessa said. He pressed the button to open the door. He opened his front door so that Tessa could just walk in so he didn't have to wait for her. Not that long after did he hear his front door close and saw Tessa.

"So what are you doing here?" Magnus asked.

"Wanted to know how the party was since I didn't go because I was taking care of Will."

"Oh my god Tessa, it was amazing. I met this guy-" he was cut off.

"Oh! Details" Tessa said as she took a seat on the couch next to him.

"As I was saying, I met this guy, his name is Alec and he is Izzy's brother. Tessa I really think I like this guy. He has black hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes" Magnus practically sighed in happiness. "I even left my number."

"Sounds like you're in love" Tessa teased.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, you have been a big mess since Camille cheated on you a year ago. You need someone new and maybe this Alec guy can be someone who you will fall in love with and be with forever and ever" Tessa said with a smile.

"Lets wait on that until he calls" Magnus chuckled which caused Tessa to giggle her response.


	3. Three days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I am getting positive feedback on this story, thank you to everyone who is reading this and loves my story. Well enough with that lol, please enjoy the chapter.

Its been three days. Three long days since the party and Magnus has been sitting by his phone waiting for Alec to call him. He sighed, maybe it was just him that felt something. Magnus got dressed for school and got into his mustang and drove off. His first class was fashion and he absolutely loved it. Izzy was his partner and he was going to check with her to see what was going on with Alec. When he arrived he parked in his usual parking spot and got out with his keys in hand. He instantly saw Izzy and ran to her.

"Izzy!"

"Hey Magnus" Izzy smiled, she knew that she did the right thing when she introduced Magnus and Alec.

"Want to walk to class together?" He asked.

"Sure, so how was the party? Did you like it?"

"Loved it. So about Alec-" Izzy squealed, she knew it!

"You have a crush on Alec!"

"Sh! Please keep your voice down. Now as I was saying, how's Alec been? I left my number with him but never got a phone call or text and its been three days" Magnus needed to know. Alec unlocked something in him and he didn't want to let this one go.

"Oh yeah, my brother has been taking care of our younger brother Max since he was sick for the past two days. When Max is sick he only wants Alec and no one else" Izzy explained.

"Ah okay. I thought he was ignoring me" Magnus was glad there was a reason.

"No he would never do that. I think he likes you" Izzy smiled happily.

"Well I like he to" Magnus admitted.

"Yay! I'm glad, now you can stop thinking about Camille."

"I haven't thought about her in months" that was the truth. Magnus stopped thinking about his ex a long time ago.

"Well that's good to know" Izzy smiled. "And if you hurt Alec I will crush you" this caused Magnus and Izzy to laugh but they both knew she was dead serious. Alec was her brother and she would always protect him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Magnus found out that Alec's locker was on the other side of the school and that the two of them didn't have any classes together because he didn't know why but it was the truth. Magnus walked down the hallway and instantly saw Alec looking in his locker for something when someone came up behind him. He had blonde hair and an aggravated look on his face. Alec turned to him and Magnus got close enough to hear their conversation.

"Clary is pissing me off" the unknown kid said.

"She's your sister, isn't she supposed to?" Alec asked.

"Yes but its annoying especially since she is snogging your damn adoptive brother every two seconds. Like she almost made me late to school this morning because she was on the phone with Jace."

"Jonathon, why are worrying about this so much?" That's when Magnus knew who this kid was. Jonathon was the guy that Camille cheated on him with but he had no idea that Jonathon and Alec were friends.

"Whatever, I'm leaving" and with that Jonathon left Alec there and he sighed. Magnus walked up behind him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Magnus teased. Alec jumped and Magnus smirked. Alec turned to see Magnus standing there with no care in the world.

"Uh, hey Magnus" Alec gave a small smile and Magnus saw the blush rushing to his cheeks and it made him even more happier because now Magnus knew how he felt.

"How are you blue eyes?" Magnus asked.

"Good" Alec closed his locker and slowly turned around. "I meant to call you but my brother-" Magnus cut him off.

"I know, Izzy told me all about Max being sick and you were taking care of him" Magnus grinned when Alec blushed even more red. Magnus didn't know if that was possible but apparently it was.

"Yeah" he mumbled.

"Can I walk you to class?" Magnus offered.

"You don't have to" Alec shook his head, he didn't want Magnus to go out of his way for him.

"But I want to" Magnus grinned.

"Sure" Alec grinned back.

"Well, well, well, look at this" said a familiar voice.


	4. Camille Belcourt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named this chapter Camille since a lot of people have guessed that she was the person that interrupted our perfect Malec :( So please enjoy!!!!

The boys looked to see the one and only Camille Belcourt. Magnus should have known she'd show her face eventually, whenever Magnus hooked up with someone or was actually trying to move on from her, she always managed to show her face to ruin whatever happiness he was trying to have. Magnus rolled his eyes and glared at her, she just grinned and moved closer to Alec, but Magnus stepped right in front of him in order to protect him from Camille, she could be vicious.

"What do you want Camille?" Magnus asked.

"I wanted to see how my favorite guy" Camille smirked.

"Go away" Magnus replied.

"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?"

"Wait, what?" Alec looked at Magnus.

"Ex-girlfriend, we broke up last year" Magnus explained to Alec, he wasn't losing this boy. Not a chance.

"Well if you want to get into details then yes, but I want you back Maggie" Camille pouted.

"No" Magnus was not getting back together with her. No way in hell.

"But why?" She continued to pout.

"Because I've moved on and I will never ever get back together with you" Magnus took a quick look at Alec before turning to look at his ex-girlfriend.

"Why would you move on to him?" Camille glared at Alec who felt really uncomfortable.

"Because he is an amazing human being and more of a person then you'll ever be" Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and walked off with him and away from Camille.

"What was that about?" Alec asked as Magnus as they continued walking.

"I dated her last year but she cheated on me with your friend Jonathon. She's history" Magnus said as he finally stopped walking and turned to face Alec.

"Did you mean what you said? About me I mean" Alec asked, he liked Magnus and just wanted to know if Magnus really felt that way about him.

"I meant every word" Magnus replied with a smirk, which caused Alec to blush and smile.

"I like you" Alec said finally.

"I like you too" Magnus smiled when he heard Alec said that he did in fact like the bisexual boy.

"Want to still walk me to class?" Alec asked hoping.

"Of course" Magnus held out his hand for Alec to grab and he did. The two then began walking to Alec's next class.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been two weeks since the whole hallway fiasco with Camille and both of the boys have done nothing but talk and text, basically they got to know each other better and its something that both boys wanted. Alec was in the middle of texting Magnus when Izzy entered the kitchen of their home.

"So how are you and Magnus?"

"Good, texting him now" Alec said as he looked at his little sister.

"Will you date him?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean he is one of your best friends."

"Yes I'm sure, I wouldn't have introduced you guys to each other if I wasn't sure. Besides, when you guys start dating, we're going on a double date" Izzy smiled.

"Whose your boyfriend?"

"Simon."

"Clary's best friend?"

"Yes."

"Didn't think he was your type of guy."

"Well he is and he treats me like a princess."

"Well I'm glad you have someone who treats you the way you want to be treated" Alec said sincerely.

"Thanks and I know Magnus will treat you right, just remain calm and cool with him" Izzy replied.

"Trust me I will."

"Are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"They're never here Izzy."

"Still, they deserve to know that their son is gay and may be dating someone who is cool in school."

"They would freak the hell out and you and I both know it" Alec replied.

"They may just accept you."

"You're talking about mom and dad here. They're anything but accepting" Alec sighed and put down his phone.

"You'll never know unless you try" Izzy shrugged.

"I'll think about it" Alec sighed before he grabbed his phone and left the kitchen.


	5. Alone

Magnus had invited Alec to his apartment to watch movies. Alec was a little nervous, he had heard from Magnus that his mother died and his father let him live on his own and he paid Magnus's bills. Alec didn't know what to think about being alone with the boy he has a huge crush on. When he got to the address, he was about to push the buzzer that said BANE, but the door clicked and Alec hesitantly went to open it and it opened. Alec went to the elevator and pressed the number 5 because that is what floor Magnus said he was on. When the elevator binged and it meant that he was on the fifth floor, he got out of the elevator when it opened and went to find Magnus's apartment number, when he found it he was shocked to see the door open and ready for him. He hesitantly walked in and saw Magnus watching him from the couch.

"You knew I was here?" Alec guessed.

"Yup, saw you through the window" Magnus replied with a smirk. Alec nodded and shut the door and stood there awkwardly.

"You seem nervous" Magnus said to him.

"I am" Alec admitted.

"Don't be, I am not going to do anything" Magnus replied, although Magnus really wanted to take Alec to his bedroom and show him how much Magnus wanted him.

"I know" Alec nodded and sat down next to Magnus on the couch

the two were close but not entirely close. Magnus pressed the play button on his remote and a movie began to play. Alec was a little confused but didn't care and started to watch the movie.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway during the movie Magnus somehow ended up on Alec's lap, but Alec knew why he was on his lap. Magnus had put in a horror movie and it was scaring Magnus so much that he would jump and now he was on Alec's lap. Magnus's cheek accidentally brushed against Alec's and it caused the two of them to look at one another. Magnus captured Alec's lips in his and Alec moaned.


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was short, but hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well as the last one :D

The two were totally making out on the couch in Magnus's apartment, somehow it ended up with Magnus on his back and Alec on top of him and both of their shirts were on the ground. There was no secret that the two liked each other a lot and everything that they did from the moment they met up until now just said it all. Magnus slid his tongue in Alec's mouth and the two were playing tonsil hockey until one of their phone rang and it took them a moment to realize that it was Alec's phone that happened to be going off.

"Ignore it" Magnus said as he kissed Alec's neck.

"I wish I could, but I can't" Alec straddled Magnus's waist and grabbed his phone from his pocket and saw it was his sister that was calling. He sighed and answered the phone. "What Izzy?"

"Mom and dad are home and they're looking for you" Izzy said rushed.

"Wait what?"

"Yes, now hurry home" Izzy then hung up on him and he sighed and looked at Magnus.

"I have to go, my parents are home and they're looking for me" Alec then got off of Magnus.

"Can I meet them?" Magnus asked. It caused Alec to sigh and give Magnus an apologetic look.

"I can't because they don't know I'm gay."

"Oh, okay" you could tell that Magnus was bummed but there was nothing he could do about it. He respected Alec a lot.

"I promise that one day I will tell them" Alec replied.

"Its okay, take your time. So where does that leave us?"

"Well hopefully you'll agree to be my boyfriend" Alec said with a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Of course" Magnus smiled happily.

"Great, now I must go" Alec said as he finished getting ready to leave before his kissed Magnus goodbye and left the apartment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec got home and instantly saw his parents on the couch waiting for him. Alec sighed and waited for the fireworks. Whenever his parents came home that always meant something for them and it doomed the children.

"Alec, glad you're back" Maryse said to her son.

"I see you're home, what's the occasion?" Alec asked.

"We can't see our children?" Robert asked.

"Not without a cause."

"We need to make an alliance with another business and we need your help Alexander" Robert replied.

"Should have known you'd need something" Alec rolled his eyes.

"We need you to marry Lydia Branwell" Maryse said to her son.


	7. Don't do it!

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. His parents want him to marry the daughter of his father's best friend?! But him and Magnus were finally happy together and Alec was extremely happy about that

he didn't want to marry some girl who would not make him happy. Magnus meant a lot to Alec and he wanted it to stay like that.

"Repeat that for me" Alec said to his parents.

"You're going to marry Lydia Branwell" Robert told Alec. All Alec could do was walk away.

"Alec!" He heard his mother calling to him but he just kept walking. He needed to see Magnus, he was the only one he wanted to talk to right now. He couldn't believe his parents and what they were doing to him right now.

*With Magnus*

Alec just got done telling Magnus what happened, Magnus was shocked as hell when he heard Alec say that his parents wanted Alec to marry Lydia; a girl! Might he add. Magnus didn't want to stop seeing Alec, he wanted Alec as his boyfriend and not as someone he saw on the side when he wasn't with his wife.

"What are you going to do?" Magnus asked after he was taken from his thoughts.

"I don't know, you make me so happy and I don't want to lose that, but my parents also don't know that I am gay and I was hoping they never found out about me" Alec sighed.

"So you were going to just keep me as a secret?" Magnus asked hurt.

"No, I never planned for us to actually happen, but I am so glad that it did. But now my parents are throwing this at me and I cannot believe that they're doing this to me right now" Alec was so mad, how could parents do this to their child? It was barbaric.

"So what are you going to do? I really hope you don't do it" Magnus said to his boyfriend.

"I don't know Magnus" Alec sighed and put his head in his hands. Magnus faithfully rubbed his back like the good boyfriend he was and that would never change.

*Later that day with Alec, Jace, and Izzy*

"What?!" Izzy shouted. Alec told her about what happened with their parents and how they wanted him to marry a female of all people. It wasn't like it was a male and they were trying to throw him off to Alec but it was a female for crying out loud.

"I cannot believe this" Jace was completely stunned at this reveal.

"Me either Jace, like Magnus and I are really happy and in a good place and here is mom and dad throwing this marriage into my face. Like I didn't know parents were aloud to do that to their children" Alec sighed, Jace and Izzy stood by him like the best siblings they were.

"Tell mom and dad no" Jace told his adoptive brother.

"And listen to them asking me why? I don't think so. No way" Alec shook his head. There was no way in hell he was telling his parents he was gay. They would flip bat shit and disown him right then and there. That was insane, he didn't think he would ever have to tell his parents and now here he was at a fork in the road and he didn't know how to get out of it.

"Then what are you going to do. Marry this girl? No way Alec, I won't let you do that" Izzy said to him. She wasn't going to let her big brother be stuck in a loveless marriage when his heart and soul wanted Magnus and Magnus only. Hell if her parents let her she would totally marry this Lydia girl just to shut up her parents but knowing them they would think she was just being funny and brush her off. Especially Maryse, Izzy and Alec's mother. She was real anti-gay, more anti-gay then Robert, which was saying something.

"I don't now Izzy, I really don't know" Alec sighed. "I just cannot believe what going on right now" Alec told his siblings.

*With the Lightwood family*

They were all eating dinner, Max was gorging on his food like it was going out of style and Alec was eating slowly but he could feel both of his parents eyes on him. Izzy and Jace were giving Alec sympathetic looks across from him. He wished he was in hell right now, maybe that was where he needed to live from now on.

"So I was thinking maybe a June wedding?" Maryse broke the silence. Alec dropped his fork and watched as his siblings looked at Maryse like she was crazy or on something.

"Whose getting married?" Max asked, with his mouth full.

"Alec" Maryse said as she put pasta into her mouth.

"I never said I was marrying anyone" Alec cut in.

"But you are, this is the chance of a lifetime for me" Robert said to his son.

"But I don't want that!" Alec said to him and his mother.

"But you will son" Maryse said with a smile.

"No I won't! I will never love her" Alec knew this was going to happen but he was hoping it would never happen.

"You will learn to love her" Robert said to him.

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!" Maryse shouted back.

"I'm gay!"


	8. What?

Alec covered his mouth when he said the truth about who he was. He couldn't believe that he had actually told his parents a secret he had been keeping for a while. He knew he was screwed now. Izzy and Jace had a look of shock but it was his parents that looked disgusted in him. They probably couldn't believe that they had a son that liked guys and was dating one for that matter but his parents didn't know that.

"Izzy, Jace, and Max, please excuse us for a moment" Maryse said as she grabbed Alec's arm and dragged him off to his father's office with his father Robert following them. When the door was nice and secure and also shut, Maryse let go of her son's arm and glared at him. "Please tell us you're joking."

"No mother I am not. I even have a boyfriend" Alec explained.

"You're dating another man?!" Robert shouted.

"Yes and I really like him too" Alec replied with confidence. He didn't care anymore what his father or mother thought of him. He was who he was and they had to learn to deal with it.

"No, you're not gay, you're straight. You're just confused" Maryse was in denial.

"Mother I will not pretend to be straight

because you want me to marry someone for a raise or promotion or whatever it is" Alec wasn't going to be used as a pawn in someone else's game. He liked his pride way more then to ruin it right then and there.

"But we already said that you two would be married" Maryse said horrified. 

"Well then make Jace do it, but I refuse to be a pawn in your little game" Alec was done with this. He walked towards the door.

"If you walk out that door you better leave" Robert spoke. Alec felt tears come to his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He looked at his parents and saw them smirking and he smirked back.

"Then it looks like I'm gone" Alec spat back. His parents then looked shocked and somewhat horrified. Alec opened up the door and saw his siblings there looking shocked. He walked past them and to his room.

"Really?!" Alec heard Izzy yell at their parents but he was too worried about going to his room and packing his bags. When he arrived to his room he grabbed two suit cases and began filling them up with everything he needed. Clothes, socks, boxers, toiletries, etc. He wasn't going to live under a roof where he had to pretend to be someone else that his parents wanted him to be. But Alec wasn't going to do that anymore, he was going to stand up for himself from now on and he was going to be a man about it and tare them down just like they did him when they would make fun of gay people whenever they saw one and it would make his blood boil but today was different, he wasn't going to let them change who he was. Now that he was with Magnus he felt like he could be anything and even himself because Magnus gave him that courage to believe in himself and now Alec understood just how much Magnus meant to him and knew that as long as he had him all would be okay in the world.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec stood outside Magnus's apartment building with his suitcases. He had packed his car up with everything he needed and left, he had hugged Izzy, Jace, and Max before he left and glared at his parents who looked like they wanted him to stay but he wasn't going to deal with their homophobic asses anymore and that was a promise. He rang the doorbell and knew that Magnus would still be up since it was only a little bit past 10 in the evening. He couldn't help but smirk when he heard his boyfriend's voice.

"Who dares disturb the most fashionable and hottest man in Brooklyn?!" Alec couldn't help but laugh. He pushed the button.

"It's me darling" he said to Magnus and then he heard the click in the door and he grabbed his stuff and walked in. He took the elevator all the way to the top to the penthouse suites and found Magnus's door wide open. He walked in and put his stuff by the door while he shut the door. He heard clattering coming from the kitchen and walked in there to find Magnus making drinks.

"Hello my love" he said as he handed Alec a drink and gave him a kiss on the lips. Alec responded and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Would you mind a roommate for a little while?"

"What? Why?" Magnus put their drinks on the table and made Alec sit down.

"Well I came out to my parents at dinner because they wanted me to marry my dad's friend's daughter" Alec sighed.

"That's insane!" Magnus was glad that Alec came out to his parents but was shocked that his parents wanted him to marry someone he never even met before, let alone a female at that.

"Yup, so they said if I didn't marry her then to pack my bags and I packed my bags and left the damn house. I even told them about you" Alec gave a small smile to Magnus when he saw his boyfriend's face light up.

"You did?"

"Yes I did" Alec confirmed.

"Well it looks like I'll have a roommate" Magnus smiled happily.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not! We're together and we have a right to live together" Magnus replied.

"Well okay then" Alec smiled a real smile.

"Okay then" Magnus smiled back.


	9. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I ended it like this but I literally had no other way to end this, thanks for waiting as long as you did!!!

After Alec and Magnus moved in together

Alec was completely disowned by his family, well except for Izzy and Jace, they loved him no matter what and always would. It wasn't until after Magnus proposed to Alec that Alec's mother reaccepted him, of course it took him a while before he accepted her apology and when he did it wasn't long until they got married and then started a family.


End file.
